1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to assembling apparatuses, and more particularly, to an assembling apparatus for assembling an electronic component to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electronic component, such as a connector, is manually assembled onto a PCB. For example, the connector and the PCB are placed on two objects that are capable of moving relative to each other. One object is manually moved towards the other object to assemble the connector to the PCB. However, manually assembling the connector to the PCB is time-consuming, and may easily lead to misalignment between the electrical contacts of the connector and the electrical contacts of the PCB.